Shining Smile
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Namanya Kim Jongin. Hanya itu yang Sehun tahu, selain dia anggota club dance, berada di kelas 2-5, dan pemilik eyesmile terindah disekolahnya ini, atau Sehun lebih suka menyebutnya shining smile terindah, yang pernah Sehun lihat. always wiff HUNKAI and BOT!KAI, and YAOI ofc. c:


Namanya Kim Jongin.

Hanya itu yang Sehun tahu, selain dia anggota _club dance_, berada di kelas 2-5, dan pemilik _eyesmile_ terindah disekolahnya ini, atau Sehun lebih suka menyebutnya _shining smile_ terindah, yang pernah Sehun lihat

* * *

**_SHINING SMILE_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Its HunKai_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bad Language as usual, and always YAOI/SHO-AI/BL or whatev you call it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Uh well, mungkin ini alasan kenapa aku milih DarkVamp jadi nama penaku, aku gak pernah punya waktu update di siang atau sore hari, kalo kalian liat aku pasti update malem2 xD kek vampire gitu~ #plak_**

**_dan~ seperti biasa dengan alasan mata gak bisa melek lagi #tripleplak aku gak sempet ngedit atau males ngedit? xD_**

**_haha, just told me if you found any typo here~_**

**_dan, hell, yeah, aku lebih suka ff ngegantung, makanya ff ku kebanyakan ngegantung gaje gitu, sowwy guys~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Don't even try to read this if you hate this fiction, its HUNKAI, WIFF BOT KAI._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Well,_ katakan Sehun murid terkutuk untuk semua gurunya disekolah ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sehun lebih suka memandang ke samping kanan kelasnya daripada ke depan papan tulis membosankan itu, _oh, puh-lease lovely God up there~ forgive Your hawt child._

Jadi apa yang Sehun lihat sebenarnya? Itu–

TUK

"Oh Sehun, kerjakan soal nomor 18! Tanpa membawa buku!"

Sehun meringis pelan, tangan kanannya mengelus bagian atas kepala yang terkena lemparan penghapus papan tulis.

Err, mungkin nanti kita tahu alasan Sehun, mari biarkan namja _hawt_ ini bersenang-senang dengan angka di depan sana, _enjoy the 'meal',_ Sehun~

~ DV28 ~

"Yah, Sehun-ah, kau tidak berminat mendekatinya, eh?"

Sehun mendengus kasar, "Tidak, terimakasih." matanya menatap Luhan malas, "Untuk saat ini, begini saja cukup."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "_Oh, c'mon, _Hun,_ be a real man, dude!_ 'Dia' tidak akan selamanya sendiri, kau tahu?" seringaian licik nan _evil_ milik Luhan muncul, "Ah~ aku baru ingat~ kau ingat Kris? Mantan _Leader Team_ mu itu? Oh! Chanyeol juga, kudengar _twins tower_ itu sedang bersaing untuk mendapatkan 'dia'."

_Tuk!_

Luhan salah bicara! Luhan salah bicara!

Oh, Xi Lu~ kau baru saja membangunkan _The King of Darkness_ yang selama ini tertidur di dalam tubuh Oh Sehun.

"Aku akan menendang mereka ke neraka!"

_Uh,_ mari berdoa bersama untuk keselamatan Kris dan Chanyeol, _Amen_.

~ DV28 ~

_Just fawk, man!_

Satu-satunya orang yang ingin Sehun tendang ke neraka hanya Xi Luhan! Grrr, _beast_ berwajah_ angel_ itu…

Apa-apaan ucapannya yang tadi itu?!

Ck, sekalipun Kris, si mantan _Leader Team_ di _club _basket itu mencoba untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya itu, Sehun bisa jamin –Minah yang menjamin, dia pakar dari segala gosip disekolah ini, butuh berita terbaru? Hubungi Minah– hidup Kris tidak akan lama lagi, Joonmyeon –dokter disekolah menyebalkan ini– pasti akan dengan senang hati memberikan _Arsenic_ untuk Kris.

Dan, untuk Chanyeol, kembali Minah yang menjamin, namja _derp_ itu tidak akan pernah berpaling pada'_nya_' atau pada siapapun lagi –sepertinya– atau Chanyeol memang sudah siap kehilangan kemampuan mendengarnya, mengingat Baekhyun adalah ketua dari _club vocal_ dan pemilik suara tertinggi kedua, setelah Minseok.

Untung saja _The Queen of Gossip_ itu berada di kelasnya, kalau tidak, sepertinya Sehun akan menambah korban-korban tidak bersalah ditengah perjalanan perjuangan cinta untuk 'Kim Jongin' –_ups!_ Ah~ kalian tahu sekarang kan? Ck, tidak menyenangkan lagi~ oh, sudahlah.

Sehun duduk dipinggir lapangan, hah~ membosankan sekali. Latihan basket, hanya begitu-begitu saja, apalagi Kris, Minho dan Siwon sudah berada di kelas tiga sekarang, tidak ada lawan yang menarik lagi untuk Sehun, apalagi para _junior_ yang tidak becus bermain, _well, yeah_, hanya bisa menumpang tenar saja, ck, menyedihkan.

"Hyaaah~ Jinri-ah~ kau harusnya menemaniku tadi!~"

"Apa apa?! Beritahu aku~!"

Oh, para ahli gosip itu memulai lagi, ck, seseorang, tolong bantu Sehun menemuka tempat se–

"Kau tahu? Jongin pingsan! _Uh,_ bukan itu sih masalahnya, tapi… Siwon-oppa menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan! Hyaaah~ astaga! Tadi itu romantis sekali~ _ugh_– kau harus melihatnya sendiri Jinri~"

"Oh, sayang sekali, _huh_, kalau saja aku ada disana, koleksiku 'kan bisa betambah, ah! Kau mendapatkan sesuatu untukku?"

"Tentu saja, Jinri sayang~ lihat! _Uh_, aku hanya dapat dua, tadi itu banyak sekali yang melihat, ck."

–pi.

APA KATA KRYSTAL TADI?!

"Terkutuklah kau, Choi-sshi."

Dimana Sehun meletakan nomor ponsel Kibum? Lihat saja kau Choi Siwon, apa yang akan dilakukan turunan ketiga dari _Queen of The Darkness_ itu padamu nanti!

.

.

Oke, persetan dengan pelatihnya yang melemparinya dengan kutukan entah-apa dibelakang sana. Yang pasti, Sehun ingin memastikan gosip diantara anak-anak _softball_ tadi, ck, menyusahkan sekali, kenapa ruang seni jauh dari lapangan sih?!

Ah! Ada Taemin disana! Mungkin 'kembaran' Jongin –_sowwy, _Taemin, Jongin lebih imut darimu– ini tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _well_, berhubung keduanya ada di _club_ yang sama.

"Yah, Taemin-hyung, apa kau melihat Jongin? Dia kenapa?"

Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jongin? ah, kau dengar, ya? _Well_, Jongin tidak mau mendengarkanku tadi, sebenarnya dia sakit, tapi tetap saja memaksa ikut latihan, ck, dia terlalu keras kepala."

"Lalu dia dimana sekarang?" Sehun mengabaikan gerutuan Taemin –yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting itu.

"Eum? Tenang saja~ Siwon tadi membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, dia akan baik-baik saja, kurasa."

_Well_, bagus Jongin baik-baik saja, tapi…

Tetap saja Siwon yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, yang berarti menggendong, dan… menyentuh tubuh Jongin…

_Damn!_

~ DV28 ~

"MINGGIR!"

Sehun, dengan amat sangat _hyperbolic_-nya, berlari dikoridor sekolahnya, menabrak siswa-siswa lain, hampir menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri, menumpahkan minuman milik Yoo-seonsaengnim hingga guru berlebihan lemak itu meneriakinya dan kejadian gila lainnya terjadi ditengah acara berlari untuk menyelamatkan sang 'puteri' pemilik _Shining Smile _itu.

Dan~

Pada akhirnya Sehun sampai dengan selamat hingga ruang kesehatan yang –_damn!_– berada diujung sekolah.

Dengan penampilan _super_ berantakan, Sehun berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. _Uh,_ Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan penampilannya berantakan di depan –uhuk, puteri impiannya itu bukan?

Setidaknya menghapus keringatnya yang bercucuran itu dan merapikan sedikit seragam basketnya sudah cukup, 'kan? _Err,_ untuk saat-saat seperti ini sepertinya cukup.

Dengan sedikit –banyak– rasa gugup, Sehun membuka pintu 'surga' didepannya itu perlahan.

"–ain kali kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, kapan kau mau mendengarkanku sih? Lama-lama aku akan merekomendasikan _babysitter_ pribadi untukmu."

"Aish, hyung! Aku sudah besar, oke? Dan, aku baik-baik saja, hanya demam biasa."

"Dan kau pingsan _yeah,_ aku tahu, ck, memalukan sekali."

"Yah, hyung!"

"Haha, sudahlah, istirahat sana."

Oh, Sehun tahu betul siapa yang berada dibalik tirai pembatas itu, tentu saja Jongin dan Joonmyeon, Sehun hapal sekali suara keduanya –terutama Jongin _khukhu_. Jadi, Siwon sudah tidak ada? _Well_, Sehun akan mempertimbangkan untuk batal memberikan 'neraka' untuk kuda liar itu, -_ups!,_ tidak janji~

"Ah, Sehun, ada apa? Kau terkilir? Atau mencari Kris? Mungkin?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis pada Joonmyeon, "Ah, tidak hyung, aku hanya… berkunjung?"

Joonmyeon tertawa jahil, "Hanya berkunjung, eh? Baiklah~" matanya melirik keatah jam dinding didalam ruangan yang _well,_ cukup luas itu, "Oh, _it's gettin' late for me_." Joonmyeon melepas jas putih nya, "Uh, Sehun? Bisakah kau menolongku? Jaga anak keras kepala ini sebentar, hanya sampai Yixing datang, bisa-bisa anak ini kabur kalau tidak diawasi."

"Dengan senang hati, hyung."

Tentu saja senang! Setidaknya, Sehun punya alasan bagus untuk berdiam ditempat ini lebih lama, oh Zhang Yixing~ Sehun lebih berharap kau tidak usah menjalankan piket hari ini~

"AH, terimakasih." Joonmeyon melempar senyum kecil sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu, perlu kutegaskan lagi? Meninggalkan Sehun BERDUA dengan JONGIN. _Yeaaah~ man! Triple horaaayyy~!_

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang yang ditempati Jongin. _Aww_, rasanya lebih menegangkan daripada saat Sehun menonton berbagai _film horror_ bersama Luhan.

"Hei, _err–_apa kau merasa baikan?"

Jongin tertawa pelan, "Kenapa semua orang berlebihan sekali hari ini? Aku hanya terkena demam, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja?" Sehun tersenyum jahil, "_Yeah_, terlalu baik sampai kau bisa pingsan begitu."

Mata Jongin memicing, "Kau mencoba menirukan Joonmyeon-hyung, eh?"

Sehun tersenyum simpul, _uh,_ rasanya ini seperti mimpi bisa mengobrol dengan Jongin, ha! Luhan tidak akan bisa mengerjainya lagi nanti, _khukhu_, "Tidak juga, hanya mengatakan kenyataan."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Ah! Ngomong-ngomong namaku–"

"Jongin." Seringaian tipis nan_ smexy_ milik Sehun muncul, "Aku tahu itu, dan, _well_, aku–"

"Kau Sehun."

Oh, dimana kulkas? Sehun butuh masuk kedalam sana! _Ugh_, senyuman itu~ _Shining Smile_ kesukaan Sehun~ ah~ rasanya Sehun mau meleleh, apalagi… Jongin tahu namanya. Tidak perlu menggunakan penekanan lebih kan?~

"Aku juga tahu itu, Sehun-sshi."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari keduanya, ah~ menyenangkan sekali terlahir sebagai namja, tidak ada kata sulit untuk berkenalan, benar?

Sehun teringat hal lain, hal yang harusnya dikatakan Sehun sejak lamaaa~ sekali, "_Err,_ Jongin-sshi?"

"Ya? Ada apa?"

.

.

.

"Apa hari minggu nanti kau _free_?"

~ END ~


End file.
